Visions Of Sugar Plums
by rockgoddess87
Summary: Far greater than the legendary nins is Unknown. Her new mission is to save Sasuke from himself before it's too late. Can she achieve her objective without making the ultimate sacrifice?
1. Chapter 1

All right, I know what you're going to say. Something along the lines of "WTF?! Katie! Another story?! No way finish the other ones right now bitch!" am I correct? Weee-eeell about that. I promise I will finish the majority of my stories. It just may take me a bit. And I've had this story in mind for a while now and I can't take it in my head any more. You try having an active imagination in private school! It's hard. Okey dokey onto the story!

DISCLAIMER: no….

DEDICATION: hm…well Marta I guess for getting me into the series…

The sunlight bathed the room, shining through the window and falling across the room in bars.

"Furthermore, we are making it mandatory this year, instead of having the preliminary one on one battles now there will be a recess. 2 weeks, during which you, all of you," he looked at the sand siblings and the sound village nins. "That is, if you want to be a part of this exam. You all will be taught by the best." The octogenarian (A/N we're pretending for our own purposes that he is 89) Hokage looked around the room at the young men and women before him.

They were, for the most part, dead on their feet; bruised, bloody and broken; dirty and torn; ripped, and scratched, having just made it out of the Forest of Death as Anko had lovingly named it. Some looked relieved at having some time to rest up before the finals. Others looked pissed at having to wait to crush the competition.

"Hey, hey, old man, just who are these "best" that'll be teaching us, huh?" Naruto piped up.

The man smiled, "you'll see." Naruto pouted.

The young ninja's filed out of the building in clumps, chattering and complaining. Sasuke was one of the last people to exit. The bite on his neck twinged, making him wince. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He could see Sakura and Naruto hanging back, waiting for him to catch up.

"Hello," a quiet, female voice said very close to his ear.

He started and turned quickly. There was no one near him but about 20 feet or so away from him a group of teens were lounging on the wall of the building under the overhang. They looked his age maybe a year or 2 older. They didn't seem to take notice of the other teens milling about and were conversing amongst themselves.

One of them, a tall, brown haired boy, had his back to him and was talking in low tones to a pale girl dressed in a long, overly large, black trench coat with a deep hood. It hid her features well enough that all he could see of her face was a pale nose and startling violet, pupil less eyes shining out of the shadows thrown across her face by the hood.

He shuddered under her unrelenting gaze as she conversed with the handsome boy, her eyes never leaving him.

"Hello," that same voice repeated, sounding slightly irritated and amused at his silence. He realized with a start that the voice wasn't close to his ear, it was in his head.

"Hello," he muttered under his breath, feeling foolish.

She was still talking to the brown haired boy and her eyes still hadn't left him.

"Speak up. Or at least accentuate more. It's hard to read your lips when you mumble." Though he couldn't see her mouth he could tell she was grinning.

He sighed. "Who. Are. You?" he asked forming the words with his mouth, over accenting on purpose.

There was a pregnant pause as if she was afraid she would burst out laughing or over reveal herself.

The boy she had been talking to the entire time turned around suddenly as if he had been called and Sasuke was brushed aside from the doorway as the Hokage motioned for the teens to come in.

The girl pulled her hood down and she was stunning in a cold way, her expression guarded. Her eyes caught his one more time and the corners of her mouth twitched as she thought about smiling.

"Lets talk again sometime." And with that she looked away and followed her friends, disappearing into the inner workings of the building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So everything is prepared for the students then?" the Hokage demanded.

"Yes sir." Haka answered in her soft, misty voice.

His tone softened, " and how is Idris?"

She answered as she always did, "she is doing well, she just turned 4."

Nitesh looked extremely uncomfortable.

Her voice had an edge to it. "You all are dismissed, the Hokage and I have important things to discuss."

Nitesh cleared his throat, preparing to say something.

"I said, you are dismissed." Her voice was icy. Nitesh looked annoyed but knew better than to cross her so he left, closing the door behind him.

"He mustn't know about Idris until it's time." The Hokage said.

"Of course."

"You won't have to kill him like with his brother. He will be your husband. You will be very happy with each other."

Haka nodded, her face void of emotions. "Yes sir."

"Deal with that curse seal right away, then escort them to the house as soon as he is well enough to travel. We can't have him falling in to the wrong hands."

"Yes sir."

"You are our last hope, Haka. This mission must not fail."

"Yes sir."

"Very well, you are dismissed. Oh, and I'd like to come and visit Idris soon. Would that be alright?"

"We would be delighted for your company sir."

"Have as many teams at the house as possible before tomorrow's sunrise."

"Classes will begin in two days sir." And with that she left.

Nitesh and their teams were waiting outside for her.

She pulled her hood up to cover her face again.

"Your orders?" Kilala said.

"Split up, I want all the teams at the house before sunrise, classes start in two days."

"And you?" Nitesh asked.

"I'm having a little chat with Hatake Kakashi." They didn't move, wondering what she meant. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go! Before they all get home and snuggled in." They all disappeared in to the night, except for Nitesh.

Haka turned so her back was facing him, staring out into the dark night.

"Why is it that you disobey my direct order?" she asked softly.

He raked one hand through his mop of long brown hair, the silver ball hanging from a chain in his ear glittering in the cast off light from the building. "He's making you do it again isn't he? Goddamnit Haka, why don't you just say no? He can't make you do this. Use you like a genetic farm until you can't do it any more. Its not right."

Her silence wasn't encouraging yet not imposing. He knew she was listening intently.

"it's just…I care about what happens to you and Idris…maybe he's not the right choice…Him being of Uchiha blood doesn't make him a good man…I mean…his brother…" he faded off when her eyes darkened at the mention of Itachi.

"Itachi is dead. He was a monster, a poison that ruined everything it touched. Sasuke is a good man because he is the same as me." She turned and cupped his face with one hand; he leaned in to her touch.

"I know you worry because you care deeply for me but I ask you to trust my judgment. The Hokage is a good man also, who just wants the best for his people. I am their savior, I must make sacrifices."

She closed her eyes, delving in to his thoughts, "don't believe that because you were not born in to a gift that you are not as good as one who was." Her thumb brushed his cheek and then she pulled away and returned to looking at the darkness. "Leave me."

Nitesh disappeared in to the darkness. She stared in to the darkness for a few moments more then she too disappeared in to the darkness.

Haka's speech is a little awkward isn't it? That's just the way she sounds in my mind I suppose. Well…uh…tell me how you like it? (hopeful). Toodles. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Haha, for this first scene I had to find a picture of Kakashi. :D

Sorry I've been sloppy lately, my dividing lines havent been showing up.

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I came to my small house and fumbled in my pocket for the keys. I unlocked the door and stepped into the threshold, closing the door behind me.

I stepped out of my shoes and shrugged out of my vest. I made my way through the dark house into the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks.

Outlined in the dark was a figure sitting at my kitchen table. Why hadn't I sensed another person?

The figure rose and I saw the purple, pupil less eyes and I knew.

"Hatake Kakashi. To think I have the pleasure of meeting the famous Copy Ninja." Said the soft, midnight voice.

"Don't you mean infamous?" I backed up as she came towards me.

"Certainly not," she paused. "I am not here on that kind of business Mr. Hatake."

I didn't relax.

"I am unarmed." She offered, motioning to a pile of glinting metal in the corner of the kitchen.

I collapsed onto a kitchen chair, "from what I hear you're never unarmed."

Anger flashed in her eyes as she sat down across from me but she reined it in quickly. "True enough."

"Not to be rude but why are you here?" I sat back on my chair.

" I have been set as your team's escort to training camp."

I felt my eyes bug out of my head. "And just who do they think is after us that Unknown has to be our escort?"

She didn't answer and I licked my lips nervously.

"Your student, Uchiha Sasuke, has been deemed to require my skills."

"Sasuke?"

"He received something in The Forest of Death that needs to be dealt with immediately."

There was a frantic knocking at my door. I saw the corners of her mouth twitch as she thought about smiling.

"Right on time." She said. I looked at her, confused. "Well, go on, open it. Oh but pull your mask up first." I didn't even remember pulling it down. I shuddered, what else didn't I remember?

"Nothing." She called. I shuddered again.

I opened the door and found my team. Sasuke was unconscious and being supported by Naruto and Sakura looked like she might start crying.

"We were walking home together and he just collapsed. Sensei…." She said.

"Bring him here, Naruto." Came her voice from the kitchen. Naruto looked confused then obeyed.

She had cleared the table and chairs to the side and laid her oversized coat on the floor.

"Just set him down here, that's right." They carefully put him down on the jacket. "Naruto, Sakura, please go wait in the living room." They hesitated.

"Its ok guys just go." I told them. They left.

She was rummaging through her bag. She pulled out a small cloth bag. I sat back on my heels.

"Look." She said, brushing the hair away from his neck to reveal the curse seal. I tried to remain calm.

"I can wake him up but I haven't been authorized to seal it. You have to do it." She took a thumb sized glass vial full of black sand from the bag and unscrewed the top.

I licked my lips again. "What is that?"

"Extra strength smelling salts," the corners of her mouth twitched. "Nervous?"

"Extremely."

She held the bottle under his nose and he began to stir. She put the bottle away, wiped her hands on her pants and stood up.

"I'll go wait with the others." She put a hand lightly on my shoulder. "good luck."

I resisted the urge to lick my lips. Sasuke opened his eyes and I helped him sit up.

"Sensei?…what happened?…"

"That curse seal is accessing too much of your chakra. It has to be sealed."

"Yes sensei."

I unrolled the scrolls that she had left in a neat pile. There was a shriek from the living room followed by two thumps.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I think we'd rather not know." I finished with the scrolls and pulled my mask enough to expose the sharingan.

"Brace yourself, this isn't going to be fun." The set of his mouth tightened, determined.

I started the hand signs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and collapsed into a chair.

"That went very well." She sat down across from me. We had put all three of my unconscious students on the floor in the living room and covered them with a blanket.

I made a strangled sound.

"He's very strong, I screamed much louder than him when I had mine sealed."

"You…?"

She pulled down one side of her shirt slightly to show me a neatly sealed curse seal on her collarbone. "I was 12…"

"You're lying, you didn't scream at all."

The corners of her mouth twitched, "i was trying to make you feel better, did it work?"

I smiled. "No."

She shrugged.

"So, what did you do to Sakura and Naruto?"

"I made them think they were very very sleepy. You wouldn't happen to want take a nap would you?"

"No." I said very firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Pity."

"Why's that?"

"They'll be out for at least 5 hours… I don't pretend to be very entertaining."

"We could retell old war stories." I smiled.

Her mouth twitched. "Very well Hatake Kakashi, you may start."

"Kakashi is fine. And Miss Unknown I must insist on the ladies first rule."

"That's Uchiha sensei to you." Her mouth twitched when she saw his expression at that. "Or I suppose Haka would do as well." He motioned for her to start. "I'll tell you about one of my latest missions- Uchiha Itachi" she pulled her hood up to cover her grin at his expression.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's that grab ya'? kisskiss- Katie


	3. Chapter 3

It's about time to update this again I think. So here goes.

Dedication: Xsweet n sourX first reviewer! Thank you so very much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I left out most of the details of my story of course. Most I was utterly forbidden to tell anyway.

He muttered something under his breath, knowing I was silently reviewing all the thoughts passing through his head yet still too intimidated by my apparently daunting reputation to say it in a normal tone.

I was becoming irritated with the route this conversation was taking and decided not to humor him.

"Come again?" I asked innocently.

Some color dropped out of his face, "I said, you had him in that position and _you let him get away_?"

I gritted my teeth. This was odd; I'd never had such a hard time with my temper before…

I let my face relax, letting a light chuckle escape my lips. "You of all people should understand, I was strictly prohibited from killing him. My mission was only to… hold him up a bit…distract him."

He was silent. I leaned forward to rest my elbows on the table. I put the tips of my fingers together in an arch in front of my face, resting my chin on my thumbs and nestling my nose between the arch made by my pointer fingers. I closed my eyes.

"You look a lot like Sasuke when you do that…"

"Oh?" I opened my eyes slowly, letting a small, interested smile play across my face.

"You two could pass as twins if it weren't for the eyes."

My response was curt; I didn't like talking about talking about _this_ very much more than the last topic. "I _am_ of Uchiha blood after all."

I could tell behind his mask, his mouth was pulling down into a small frown.

"You still haven't told your story, Hatake Kakashi." I liked the way my lips felt as they moved to form his full name.

He grunted.

"Come now you can't expect me to hold up an entire conversation by myself. It was your suggestion that started all this you know."

"How can I possibly top _that_?"

I pouted. "Very well, if you won't tell the story I will have to find other ways to amuse myself." I reached for the pile of glinting metal.

He put his hand on my arm to stop me then drew away as if burned. I steepled my fingers in front of my face again and smiled at him.

"_Fine!_"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hurrah. First post during the school year!


	4. Chapter 4

So…to the 10 people that read this…er…hi! I'm really glad you read this because it's my favorite out of all my stories and I have big plans for its' future. Meh apostrophes. Anyway I'm going to try to finish this chapter in one sitting but I have my doubts.

Disclaimer: Do you own Naruto? Nope. …How about now? No. …How about-shut up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Haku's dead…How interesting." Her long, white fingers wrapped around the clear glass in front of her.

Kakashi didn't say anything, lifting his own glass and finishing its contents in one gulp. While his head was tilted back Haka dumped her glass into the houseplant on the kitchen counter. She didn't drink. Kakashi wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and eyed her.

"You knew Haku?"

"Well yes, we grew up in villages close to each other…I suppose we were friends…we used to train together."

"You weren't born in the fire country," he asked instantly suspicious.

"No, but my parents were. Please believe me that all my allegiances lay with this village and it's people."

"Humph. If he was your friend why is it 'interesting' that's he's dead? Shouldn't you be upset?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Death is a part of life," she said simply.

He raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "We were enemies after all. I'm more upset that I didn't get the chance to copy his advanced bloodline when it was fully developed. I moved away before he perfected it completely. Such a shame."

"I can't decide if you're completely sick or a true genius."

Her lips twitched. "Who killed him?"

Kakashi sat back in his chair and rubbed the back of his head. "I suppose I did."

"You don't sound excited about it."

He shrugged. "It's my job."

She thought about that for a minute then cocked her head to one side.

"What?"

"Naruto will be awake right…now." A loud groan sounded in the living room.

Kakashi sighed.

Haka turned her fathomless eyes to the window. "We should get going."

Naruto stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "Kakashi sensei…" he whined. He noticed Haka sitting opposite from Kakashi. "YOU!" he yelled and pointed a grubby finger at her.

"There's no need to shout. How rude. And you're quite dirty. Don't you teach your students any manners Kakashi?" She stood and walked over to the entry to the living room where Naruto had just emerged from and directed her last comment to Kakashi before turning and silently disappearing into the living room.

"Hey Naruto, come over here."

"What is it sensei?

Kakashi grabbed Naruto around the neck and rubbed his fist into the top of his head hard. "Lets not embarrass me in front of the elite ninja mmkay?

"Ow, hey hey Kakashi. How was I supposed to know? She attacked me with witchcraft or something!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haka laughed softly to herself in the living room. She crossed the room to where Sakura lay and toed her in the side with her boot. The girl started and sat up, yawning.

"It's time to go. See your sensei in the kitchen."

Sakura obediently got up and headed for the kitchen without opening her eyes. Haka moved to crouch next to Sasuke's immobile form. She lightly pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck, trying not to disturb him. The seal looked benign enough. She replaced the collar and her hand hovered over his face.

His eyes shot open and he moved to press a kunai against her throat. She caught his wrist easily and casually flicked the knife away. It clanked on the hardwood floor. She tilted her head questioningly, examining his expression. "You're going to have to try harder than that." She released his wrist. "We're leaving. Get up." She pulled her jacket from where it had been covering him and walked back into the kitchen putting it on as she went.

Sasuke rubbed his wrist with his other hand, glaring at her retreating form then begrudgingly stood up and followed her to the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still pitch black as we sped through the forest. The night was cool but the air was wet and heavy, the blackness pressing down upon us.

We had shared a brief introduction in Kakashi's kitchen before heading out. She had merely said, in her soft voice, "My name Haka, you're Naruto, you're Sasuke, and you are Sakura. Oh and of course Mr. Hatake Kakashi." Which had caused sensei to grumble a bit.

I was starting to have trouble keeping up. We had been running for 3 straight hours, it must have been well past midnight by now, and every step I took sent a jolting paint through my body to the seal on my neck. Even though I had apparently passed out for several hours at Kakashi's fatigue dragged at my eyelids. I cursed my body for being weak.

Haka stopped suddenly and held up a hand to halt our progress. "It's time to stop. We'll camp on that little hill over there for a couple of hours."

Naruto started to protest. She interrupted him, "if you're not tired now, you will be. Get some rest."

"Won't we be overly exposed on top of the hill?" Kakashi sensei pointed out.

"I'll keep watch." She said it like it was obvious.

We settled ourselves on the grassy knoll and fell into silence, Naruto's snores being the only sound.

She sat cross-legged far enough away from me to be on the edge of my vision. I let my heavy eyelids close and gave in to sleep.

When I remerged from the misty world of slumber she hadn't moved. I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She shifted from cross-legged, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them and staring out into the darkness. I moved a miniscule bit towards her, trying to see her better.

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

I stiffened. She glanced at me, humor making her eyes sparkle. I sighed and sat up. The air was colder now catching in my throat. I coughed; she pulled her jacket tighter around her.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not long…" she turned her eyes back to the forest in front of her.

I coughed again. "Do you want to sleep a little too?"

She cut her eyes back to me. "I have to keep lookout."

My voice sounded gruff, "I'll do that."

Her eyes met mine and she held my gaze for so long that I tore my eyes to stare at the ground feeling my face burning.

I heard her chuckle and when I looked up again she was laying out her back with her eyes closed, breathing light and even.

I rested my chin on my hands.

A couple minutes later she made a small sound of distress, it was so quiet I probably wouldn't have heard it if I hadn't been paying attention. I looked over at her.

Her face was scrunched up like she was in pain. All of a sudden her back arched, pulling her body off the ground and the grass below her clenched fists sizzled and turned crispy and brown. She cried out and I hesitantly put my hand on her shoulder to wake her up.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground under her with my hands held above my head and she was staring into my eyes with deep red spinning sharingan filled with hate.

She blinked and seemed to realize who I was and rolled off me. I sat up slowly.

"…I apologize…you look very similar to your brother," she mumbled not looking at me.

My eyes widened and fixed on her. "How do you know…?" She stood up suddenly cutting me off. "Wake everyone up. We need to move."

It was just beginning to lighten to predawn when she slowed us to an easy walk. We had been climbing up and up toward the skyline with no sign of a summit fro several hours now. Naruto was starting to grumble something about crazy chicks kidnapping him in the middle of the night and taking him to the middle of nowhere to perform witchcraft rituals on him.

Suddenly a house came into view. It was directly in front of us and quite close. I wondered why I hadn't noticed it before. Kakashi whistled behind me. "Amazing… to cloak something that big…"

Haka led us across the spacious front lawn and through the front door. The house was much bigger on the inside than it looked on the inside. She led us past some stairs, through a hallway and out the back door. The house we had come from was actually the gatehouse for an entire compound. There were what looked to be like 3 main buildings long and wide squat things and huge. In between the buildings were numerous training grounds and obstacle courses. She turned to us. "Welcome to Noelani."

"Heaven's mist… that's a strange name for it." Kakashi mused.

Haka shrugged. "Let me show you to your rooms."

All the rooms were located in one building. Kakashi's was near the first door we went through to enter the building, closest to the gatehouse, with the other senseis. Sakura had a room in the hallway containing the girl students and Naruto and I had rooms in the hallway that contained boy students. As to who was staying where I had to trust what Haka told us because there wasn't a soul in sight. Naruto was at one end of the hallway and I was at the other.

Haka informed me that there would be a general meeting tomorrow morning on the main training ground (she was so sure I could find it myself) and bid me goodnight. Disappearing down the end of the hallway into uncharted territory.

The rooms were airy and spacious, if a bit bland and Spartan, not that I really cared all that much about that sort of thing. I let myself fall onto the clean sheets of the bed and slept.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oman. I'm so proud of myself. I totally just whipped this up with no noted or anything in like 2 hours. Whoohoo. Two ending notes for this.

Everyone wish Yutaro a happy birthday! Hurray.

If you read my other fic Xana's Ally as well as this I'd just like to mention that I'm putting a monstrous effort into the new chapter to try to get it up but I had to commission Haley to do some bits so bother her to get it done mucho fastly. She's really busy writing the first chapter of her first ever fanfiction called Fragile Reveries. It's a Fullmetal alchemist fic so look her up at Demitra Roberts on fanfiction. It's really good.

So, unil next time. Hope you enjoyed. :D


End file.
